The Girl at The Park
by Sitophiliac
Summary: [UNDER CONSTRUCTION, DO NOT READ]Maybe if you showed up to a park with a girl you might have feelings for, you'd turn barking mad too. NejixTenten Summary not good, just read!
1. Let sleeping dogs lie

Chapter 1: Let sleeping dogs lie

"TENTEN WAKE UP!"

That was the 30th time today. If that blasted girl didn't wake up, he was going to it for her.

The girl with the two buns still did not wake up, and it was making the teacher and Neji furious!

Tenten had her head on the table and a river of drool sliding down the side of her mouth. It was actually kind of cute. Her head tilted slightly and snoring softly and also her left foot was twitching so it seemed like she was chasing something.

"Tenten, if you do not wake up this instant, we will have to do the lesson all over again!"

Groans followed as the teacher threw down his book where he was reading about the evolution of man. Tenten only twitched an eyebrow and unexpectedly let out a nasty dream snarl when the teacher threw down the book.

The students giggled at their class clown. Neji sneered and tried to scoot away from her, even though he was already at the end.

The teacher scowled at her. "A jokester, eh?" He reached behind his back and pulled out a kunai. "Let's see how you deal with this!" He threw the knife dead straight for Tenten's forehead.

There were shocked gasps as the students watched helpless at the sleeping girl. But she wasn't in any trouble whatsoever. Well, at least not in her dreams she wasn't.

The kunai landed dead smack on the edge of her closed dog breeds book she was reading before she went to sleep. The kunai was only a few centimeters away from her nose.

The class stared in silence. So did Neji and the teacher. But all of a sudden, Tenten scrunched up her eyes and then opened them slowly. She lifted up her head and rubbed an eye. "Did I miss anything?" She said groggily when she noticed everyone was staring at her.

The class erupted in laughter except where Neji was sitting. This girl had to be kidding. This was the 30th time she's done this. And in the same class!

Tenten shook her head voilently, sparying Neji with spitfire, and finally looked down and saw the kunai inside her beloved book. "Aww man!" She picked up the book. "Come on dude, I had this book since I was a little kid! How could you just tear it up like that? Just because I was taking a little nap? Man, look, you tore up the pincher, too!"

Neji rolled his eyes at her outburst. "First of all, you're not suspose to have it out in the first place," he blurted out, "you were to be following along in your evolution book learning about the evolvation of man. NOT reading about some pedigree mutts."

Silence in the classroom. The teacher nodded his head in agreement.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at him. Then she smirked. "You know. Your hair remains me of the Afghan hound, it has a long beautiful coat that makes the judges go wild." She picked up her backpack and threw her book down in front of Neji. "Enjoy." And with that, she brushed past him and walked out the classroom.

Neji watched her leaving figure and looked down at the page the book was opened to. There was a beautifully long coated dog with white and black fur.

"Alright class, now that nuisance is gone, read chapters five through ten and do questions one through thirty and..."

Neji tunned out all the moans anf groans that followed. _Oh please_, he thought to himself, _I look way better than that mutt_.

And he slammed the book shut.


	2. All Dogs are Good Artists

Chapter 2: All Dogs are Good Artists

After school let out, Neji packed up his stuff, including Tenten's book, and walked home.

Halfway home, he got bored and began to read the dog breeds book. Surprisingly, the book was in good condition, despite its owner. Neji had observed some of Tenten's cleaning habits and some of them were truly disgusting. Her locker would be feeled to the brim with half-broken and chewed pencils and probably half-eaten homework as well.

_Flashback:_

One day, Neji was trying to hurry up and get his books out of his locker because he was running late to school (after setting up a prank on Lord Hiashi). As he was closing his locker door, Tenten came walking through the school doors... without a shirt on.

She walked up to him like it was any other day and said hey. Neji tried to pretend like he forgot something and reopened his locker door so it could block his vision of her.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders at him and opened her locker next to his. Some books and papers feel onto the floor and when Tenten squatted down to pick them up, Neji couldn't help but look and he had a nice view inside of her _Flirtitude_ bra.

"Hey, Neji, can you hold my books for just a second?"

"Uh? Oh, sure." Neji mentaly slapped himself for staring. Tenten handed him her books while she reached inside her book bag for something.

Neji took the time to observe her bodily traits. Her arms and stomach were evenly toned, which meant she worked out sometime. No stress marks from where Neji could see and she obiviously bathed reguarly, which was surprising.

"I know what you're thinking." Tenten's sudden words snapped Neji out of his transe. She had pulled out a black and green shirt, with the words: I LIKE IT RUFF with a pit bull tearing up a pair of underwear. She threw on the shirt and looked up at Neji, who was blushing just a little.

"You're thinking why I have such a nice body, right?" Neji just stared at her for a moment untill he realized what she was talking about.

"Well... yes, I was thinking that." He found myself saying. He, once again, mentally slapped himself for saying that.

Tenten smiled up at him and straightened out her shirt. "It's because I go out running every night with my dog and we don't come back 'til we're really tired, which is never." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a half-eaten breakfast burrito.

"You can come along with us if you want?" She stuffed the rest of the burrito into her mouth and swallowed. "Some of my friends from out of the village are coming over so at least you'll have some guys to talk to." She burped a little after she got done talking.

She took her books out of Neji's hand and picked up her book bag. "So, do you want to come along?"

Tenten's question surprised Neji. He didn't really get invited to things outside of the Hyuuga Estate. But why did this girl ask him, of all people, to come to her house with her friends for a sleepover and take a run out in the forest?

Neji scratched behind his head for a moment. He knew Lord Hiashi would'nt mind since he let him do whatever he wanted anyway. "Sure why not. Just let me know what day it is."

Neji expected Tenten to be bouncing off the walls, but instead she just smiled. "It's the night of orientation. Is that OK with your family?"

Neji nodded his head.

"Alrighty then, thanks again, Neji-chan." Tenten unexpectedly leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Neji was too shocked to react. Tenten smiled at his pale face and brushed passed him and put something into his pocket. "See you later." She walked down the hall and turned the corner to her classroom.

All Neji could do was put his hand to his recantly kissed cheek and listen to the late bell.

_That was worth being late for_.

_End of flashback._

Neji tripped over a rock as he looked back at the memory. _Hm, so this is karma, eh? Guess I should'nt have yelled at her in class today. Maybe 'Am_ _not allowed to the run anymore._

The book had fallen out of his hands and was now laying in the dirt in front of him. _Great, what's next? A pack of ravinous dogs come along and_ tear _me limb from limb?_

He was only half right. A tiny dog had stepped out in front of him and was now using the book as a chair.

Neji, always being a fast reader, knew exactly what breed of dog the fiend was. The miniture pincher was just a doberman pincher on a smaller scale. The little dog wagged his tail at Neji and seemed to be _mocking_ him if he didn't take the dog seriously. It appeared to be in surprisingly good condition for a stray, and that's when Neji saw it had a collar on. Its name was Muhammad but he could'nt see where he lived or who his owner was.

"Nice doggy, what a handsome devil you are. Why don't you just step off that book and I'll be on my way, OK?" He reached out to grab the book, but the dog jumped up and bit his finger. A trickle of blood seeped from the wound. Neji knew he wasn't doing a good impression on the mutt but he needed to get that book back! It was his ticket to the run-

Hold on a sec.

Why did he care anyway, Neji didn't even like Tenten and she did'nt like...

OK, sure she kissed him the other day, but she probably thanked everybody that way when they helped her. Neji had to rethink that possibilty because 1) Tenten wasn't gay, and 2) She didn't really ask help from anybody else. Whenever Neji saw Tenten around school, she was either sleeping (50% of her school time), eatting (20% of her school time), or drawing (30% of the rest of her school time). And she was pretty good with the latter of the three. Sometimes, Tenten would fool teachers into thinking she was doing classwork when she was really doodling. She often came out of class with pen marks or her craftmanship plastered on her hands and forearms.

_There I go again,_ Neji thought to himself, _thinking about that girl again. What is it about her that makes me think about her all time? Is it her brown eyes or her finely toned body? Dang! There I go again! Just shut up, Neji!_

Neji decided to concentrate on the matter at hand. The dog was still staring him down and the book still underneath him. Neji unknowingly stuck his hand in his pocket and a soft crinkle of plastic could be heard. The dogs ears immediately perked up at the sound and its nose seemed to sniff the air.

Neji was surprised also and began to pull the paper bag out of his pocket, at the sametime observing the dog wiggle back and forth with excitment as he pulled it out.

When he finally pulled the whole bag out, it was filled with tiny colorful dog bones. Neji looked down, confused at the find and remembered where it came from.

Tenten had snuck it into his pocket when he was letting the kiss sink in. _Odd how I let that event let me remember how i got it_, he thought amusingly to himself.

He opened up the bag and let the smell of beef, pork, and other mystery meats fill his nostrils. He reached in and pulled out a purple bone that was shaped like a human skull and waved it towards the dog. The dog bolted at him, nearly knocking him down and chewed on the bone loudly. He went into a play bow and wagged his tail playfully at Neji.

"Well, that worked pretty easily didn't it?" He reached past the dog and picked up the book. He stuffed it carfully into his backpack and began to walk home because it was getting terribly late and he wanted to see how his prank worked out on his uncle, when the dog began to whimper loudly. Neji turned to see the dog looking up at him with glowing orange eyes that he had'nt seen before.

Neji knew he was going to reget this, but the fact that maybe Lord Hiashi will be waiting under his bed like a mass murderer with a machete at the ready, made him chose this decision.

He picked up the dog and cradled him in his arms. "Come on, I'll take you home." He examined the collar once again for an address and found it.

Neji had to walk a whole five blocks and climb some stairs untill he finally got to the door of the dog's owner. He knocked a few times untill someone answered the door with some very tight black shorts on and a small purple tank top.

"Hey! I was looking all over for Muhammad, where did you find him, Neji?" Tenten stepped out of her apartment and picked the dog out of Neji's hands. Neji was glad she did, for that movement alone got him to stop staring at her thighs for at least 10 seconds.

"Where did you find him?" Tenten put down Muhammad so he could go inside and she closed the door behind him, which Neji wished she hadn't.

"I found him while I was trying to walk home- oh, here's your book and dog treats back." He pulled the book out of his backpack and the dog bones over and handed them both to her.

Tenten looked confused at first, but then it looked like she was thinking about the events that transpired earlier that day and last week. She hesitantly took the book and bag from him and leaned against the door and smiled at him.

"Sooo... do you want to come inside? I-I mean I have something for you to look at, I can make you some tea while you wait?" Tenten seemed to be anxious about something and scratched behind her head.

Neji could see a small blush on her cheeks. He sighed unknowingly. "If it's important, then I can spare an hour." Neji could'nt believe how his day was going. He prayed that his uncle did not noticed he was out so late and that his little prank had'nt worked at all and he could sleep soundly that night.

Tenten opened the door and they both walked inside.

**Wow, that was unexpected! Did'nt know I could write that long. Gotta get some shut eye but don't worry all you cats n' dogs 'cuz next chapter will be interesting. 'Am out for Spring Break so a new story will be posted up sometime this week, the draft is still kinda sketchy so just stay tuned.**

**Please review and I do not own Naruto but Muhammad I do own.**


	3. You can't teach a Young girl New Tricks

**Chapter 3: You can't teach a Young girl New Tricks **

When Neji walked into Tenten's apartment, left his sandals at the door, and stepped into her livingroom, he noticed her place was relatively clean. Tenten put her book and doggie treats down on a magazine table.

She stretched her arms out above her head and yawned loudly. "Welcome to Tenten's Doghouse! Make yourself at home." Tenten went down a hallway, leaving Neji time to look around her apartment.

There were paintings of dogs everywhere. Some paintings would be straightforward, the picture of the dog either sleeping on the floor or with in a tussel with another dog, or some would be a little cartoonish, dancing with a 9 foot tall bone or chasing a tiger up a tree.

Neji put his book bag down by the couch and sat down. He laid his head down and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He sighed inwardly as he thought about why he was there in the first place.

The little dog, Muhammad, came out of the kitchan, probably from eatting a snack, jumped up and laid on the couch cushion next to Neji. Unknowingly, Neji smiled a faint smile at the dog and began to scratch his lower back.

"You certainly know how to paint, Tenten." Neji called out, wondering where that girl had gone. He still was'nt done exmaining her thighs_... Stop thinking that way, Neji! It's not like anything is going to happen, and besides you're too young._

A toilet flush snapped Neji out of his mental beating and a lighter Tenten stepped back into the livingroom with a whole new attire. She was wearing a blue sports bra with white and blue running shorts. Neji also noticed that she was wearing tiger-striped socks, but obiviously he had to look at _all_ of her first before he got to her feet.

"Oh, um, yeah. I do a lot of painting and drawing in my freetime." Tenten walked into her kitchan and began to make the tea on the stove.

Neji picked up Muhammad and laid him in his lap. "You mean the time you're suppose to be doing homework?" He smirked at her back.

Tenten sighed and turned around to lean on the counter to face Neji. "Aww stop teasing me. You and I both know that I get good grades and do my homework. When 'Am not asleep in class of course." Tenten scratched behind her head and blushed a little.

Neji rolled his eyes at her and got up from the couch with Muhammad still in his hands. "Please, Tenten, you are so predictable. Before a class even begins," he walked into the kitchan and leaned on the counter next to her, "you're out like a light." He smirked at her.

Tenten glared at him for a second then raised an eyebrow. She giggled. "Um, Neji, if you had to go to the bathroom you could have just asked me." She laughed out loud this time.

Neji looked at her confusingly. _What does she mean by..._

Fianlly he felt water trickling down his legs and onto his exposed feet.

_What the fuck..._

_Please, please, PLEASE don't tell me I just did that?_ Neji gently sat Muhammad on the floor, red faced as he stared at his wet shorts.

Tenten laughed some more and untill she realized the dilemma he was in. "Sorry about that, Neji," she began walking towards him, not even bothered about the smell, "Muhammad does'nt like vistors picking him up while he's sleeping."

_Oh, thank The Great Goosh_, Neji said to himself and let out a relieved sigh. Tenten walked towards him and took his hand in hers, which surprised him.

"Come on, I probably have one of my friend's shorts here from the last run we had." She began to drag him towards the hallway.

Neji only stiffened a little, not wanting to go in the back of her apartment to find anymore unexspected surprises, but followed her anyway.

As they walked through the hall, Neji also noticed paintings and drawings were hung up there as well. They finally reached a room at the end of the hall and Tenten closed the door behind them when they walked inside. Neji was about to object to her about why she closed the door, when they were the only two people in her apartment, when she walked over to a closet and started shuffling through the clothes.

"Alright, I found some that might be in your size but not your style." She turned around and smiled at him, throwing 3 pairs of shorts that all had some breed of dog on them onto the bed that was in the room.

Then she walked over to a tall dresser and opened a drawer. She pawed through the clothes and pulled out one pair of boxers with... kittens? Neji was obiviously momentarily shocked to see, for the first time, something that was'nt dog related.

Tenten was surprised, too, to see kittens in her apartment. "Sorry about those cat ones. I don't know who those belong to." She leaned against the wall and looked at Neji out the corner of her eye.

Neji walked over to the bed and picked out the least degrading shorts he could find: Great Danes.

Neji was about to zip down his shorts when he remembered Tenten was still in the room. He turned to her. "Um, do you mind?"

Tenten looked up at him, remembering he was there. "Oh, sorry. I forgot, you're one of those shy ones." She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

Neji breathed a sigh of relief and took off his shorts. It wasn't untill he took off his underwear that he took a good look around the room.

There were paintings of dogs here too, unsurprisingly, but they were of wolf decent. Some would be full-fledged monstrosities, while others would be hybrids, half dog and half wolf. Neji guessed it was Tenten's room because her backpack was sitting in a chair by her bed, and a picture of her on the nightstand...

Neji walked up to the photo and picked it up. It had to be a recent picture because it looked brand new.

The sun had already gone down and it was dark outside the window which prevented Neji from getting a good look at the painting. So, he turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

He wished he hadn't.

It was an oil painting of Tenten by a great painter Neji had never heard of. She was laying on her back, hair flowing on her shlouders and back. Her arms folded across her chest and her right leg bent and the left leg straight out on the ground. Neji could see Muhammad laying on her stomach, looking serious and erect.

Oh, and did I mention Tenten was naked in the painting?

Heck, Neji had to admit, the girl was hot.

He turned a shade of red, that has never been documented in the human bloodstream, as he stared at Tenten in all her glory.

He dropped the photo on the nightstand and... he couldn't help himself on this part... became hard.

This. Just. Wasn't. His. Day.

He had to get out of there. Neji quickly put on the kitty panties and threw on the Great Danes, all the while trying to be careful and not touch his throbbing appendage. He gathered up his wet clothes and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Neji?"

He nearly blew his top then.

Tenten was in the room next to him putting some finishing touches on some of her new paintings.

What did you think she was doing, homework? As if.

Neji turned his head to see Tenten sitting at a worktable with a pencil in her hand. "Neji, you OK? I heard you drop something."

"Everything's fine," he said too hastily, "I just dropped something out of my pocket, 'Am OK really." He just wished all of himself was fine.

Tenten eyed him suspiciously and nodded her head. "Well, the tea is ready and there are bags underneath the cabinet."

Neji nodded his thanks and made his way safely to the kitchan. He reached under one of the cabinets and pulled a bag out, stuffing his clothes inside.

He tied the bag and sat it on the floor. Pouring himself a cup of tea, Muhammad came behind Neji and pulled on the hem of his shorts.

Neji sighed. "What do you want now?" He took a sip of the tea. The little dog cocked his head sideways and licked Neji's knee.

Neji shurgged off the dog's weird behavior and walked over to the couch. He sat down and druck the rest of the tea. He yawned, suddenly feeling sleepy. He got comfortable on the couch and let himself drift to dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>All of a sudden, the image of Lord Hiashi, eyes blood shot with revenge, wielding eight swords in his eight octopus arms, ready to slice Neji into edible sized meat balls. Storm clouds raged above his head. The lightning and thunder only made him look even more like Medusa with the giant bee stingers that were shooting out of his head. Hiashi gave a deep, demon crackle. "Well, well. It looks like little Neji thought he could slip badgers into my private meeting, eh?" He raised one sword and brought it crashing down on Neji's right foot. It cut clean through the strawberry jelly filled bone. Neji let out a silent scream. Demon Hiashi laughed at his nephew's weakness and licked at the jelly. "Aww, what's wrong? Dog got your tongue!" The Demon gave a laugh that deepened everytime each tentacle came slicing off one of Neji's limbs. The Demon, now a giant a poodle, stopped cutting up Neji when nothing was left but a head and a torso. This time, the Demon gave a high pitched girly giggle. "Where's you Guardian Dog NOW, Neji-kun?" The bisexual dog reared back its head... and blasted Neji with cooties of all shapes, sizes and flavors. All he could do was lay there, helpless, as the raspberry shortcakes and <em>Po-la-la-la Pollies_ consumed him..._

* * *

><p>"Neji!"<p>

"WHAT!"

If it was the time of day Neji could wet himself, he would. His nightmare was so twisted and bizarre, that he was practically drooling on himself.

Tenten didn't mean to startle the Hyuuga. She just happen to walk into the room and see Neji sleeping restlessly on her couch.

Neji looked at Tenten and then up at her dog clock on a far wall.

12:09!

"Oh, crap. My uncle's going to murder me. Or worse, lecture." Neji began packing up his backpack slowly.

Tenten strecthed her arms. "That's OK Neji. I already called ahead and told your uncle you were over here."

_Well, you might have well called Satan over for a tea party!_

Neji knew it was too late to runaway to a another village and change his name, so he just got up and walked towads the door.

When Tenten opened the door for him, Muhammad came shooting out from his hiding place under the coffee table and ran out the door.

"Hey!" After all that Neji went through, he REALLY did not want to chase that annoying mutt again.

Tenten laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK. I forgot to walk him. See." Neji looked over to see the troublemaking hound watering a bush as they spoke.

Neji scoffed at the dog. "I thought he already went to the bathroom on me."

Tenten chuckled at his remake and punched him softly in the shoulder. "Whatever. Now, go on get outta here, you stranger."

Neji only walked a step when he remembered something. "By the way, you still didn't show me what you wanted me to see?"

Tenten leaned her head on the door. "It was a painting of me and Muhammad, but I have a feeling you already saw it." she smiled secretly at him.

Neji didn't blush, but only stepped closer to her. "And?" he knew she wanted something else.

Tenten only smiled. "Well, also I wanted for us to hang out more after we graduate. Since we're going to be on seperate teams and all. That OK with you?"

Neji nodded his head. This was his move.

Tenten nodded her head at him and began to close the door... when Neji put his hand up to stop it.

"What, no goodnight kiss?"

The door was only opened an inch, but Tenten heard the little comment he said. She smiled amusingly and opened the door wider.

"Oh, I see where this is going..."

Tenten walked out over the threshold and hugged Neji around his lower waist. Neji, taken aback by what she just did, unknowingly slid his arms around her lower waist also. Tenten leaned into him, her chest on his.

Neji only stiffened a little when she brought her face up to his and whispered in his ear, "You're cute...", she rubbed her forehead under his chin and brushed her lips across his, "but not that cute."

Tenten withdrew from him and stepped back into her apartment. Neji swifted from foot to foot.

_Epic Fail._

"Oh, and Neji," Tenten turned towards him with a smug look, "you might wanna start, um-" she made a sexual hand gesture on the front of her shorts.

It only took Neji a few seconds about what she was talking about and he nodded his head.

"Because if you don't, you might be tempted to come here again." she closed the door slightly. "You might not be able to leave."

Neji sighed inwardly_. It's always the same thing with her._

"And make sure you do it in the shower," she said between the crack in the door, "it feels better than doing it barehanded."

With one last smirk, Tenten closed the door.

"Goodnight." Neji said to no one in particular.

**LHP: Alright, that was good!(gets up from director's chair and claps slowly)**

**Gwen:(tries to roll up a blunt) Yeah, sure kid you did great.**

**Neji:(stretches his arms above his head and yawns) LeakingHeartParadise-sensai, can me and Tenten go home now? We've been filming since nine.**

**LHP: Sure, you guys can go. We got all the film for the third chapter.**

**Gwen:(stops smoking to look at LHP) That reminds me... Why did it take you so long just to write a chapter? I mean, it didn't take you long to write AND finish **"Gwen's Series**" now did it?**

**LHP:(blushes slightly and scratches behind her head) Well... no not really. But-**

**Gwen: No buts, you know I don't like excuses or people who keep fans waiting.**

**LHP: If you just let me explain why-**

**Gwen: And you know I don't like people who have to explain their petty problems to everyone. You don't see me walking around telling people where I get my pot from.**

**Tenten: Actually Gwen-sensai, everybody on the set already knows that you get your drugs from Sasori-**

**Gwen:(quickly claps her hands over Tenten's mouth and nose and laughs nervously at LHP) But... I'm sure your explanation is worthy of hearing. So what happened, LHP-senpai?**

**LHP: Well, for starters I graduated on May twenty-seventh. I had the chapter ready the day after but... (LHP turns around and eyes a painting of Anna-Sophia Robb)** **_something_ happened to my computer and the final draft got eased. And also, I kept going out of town with my family.**

**Gwen:(bows her head to think) You know, when you're not here, we all miss you.**

**LHP:(on the verge of tears of finally having somebody care about her) R-really?**

**Everybody: Not!**

**LHP: I hate you stupid jerks.**

**Everybody: And that's why we love you!**

**LHP:(takes out a notebook and pencil and starts writing the 4th chapter) Oh, and by the way. I saw _Alegria_ without you guys on Sunday when they came to my town.**

**Everybody:(gasps)**

**LHP: And it was AWESOME! **


	4. An Intervention

**G/N: OK, umm, hey for all the people that have been waiting the past 2 months for a chapter or two. School started for me last month and since then I have been thinking about doing this and here it is! As we all know or don't know, I 'am a young author and poet. So I just thought before I post the 4th chapter, I would give you an Intervention... or more like _she_ will give you an Intervention.**

We all feel amusement. You watch your petstry to form human words with their man-made snouts. You dress up yur hamsters and ferrets to look like Barbie. All these things seem funny or... amusing. But what about abusement? Listen to this amusing, and\or abusing poem from the journal of the orignal _American Shakespeare_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February<strong>_

**Do I have to spell it out? It's my birthday month, but it's a pain.**

**In Olden Folklore, it's a curse to be born in the "goat-suckers" month. 'Am talking about _el Chupacabra_, or "Demon Hounds", as I call them.**

**February. Can I spell it anyway?**

**_F_.**

**Fools run around and wreak havoc, like me. They take all, and give all. This makes me think if _Apirl Fool's Day_ sould be February the 1st.**

**_E_.**

**Enemies. Enemies... enemies... enemies? Do I have any? The old saying, _"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer",_ has turned my life around. Now, I have neither friends, nor enemies. I go by my own OWN saying: _"The worst enemies make the best of friends. But if you have no_ _enemies, make some."_**

**_B._**

**Blood. It's easy to cut yourself with a knife. But have you felt the cut of a back-stabbing friend or a bite from a Cobra? These cuts feel all the same: cold, burning, and a whole lot of bleeding.**

**_R_.**

**Rudeness. 'Am not a rude person, it's just the way I talk to certain block-heads.**

**_U_.**

**Me. You is to me, as me is to you, as I is to me, as me is I and you.**

**_A_.**

**Animals. I really don't have to talk about them, because we are animals.**

**_R_.**

**Red. February is a month where, no matter how you slice it, it will bleed red.**

**_Y_.**

**Why? "_Y_" is an ugly letter, as "_U_" is a beautiful one.**

**My birth zodiac sign is _Pisces_, the two intertwining fish. Kind of like _Yin_ and _Yang_, _Push_ and _Pull_, _Twi_ and _La_, _Good_ and _Evil_.**

**_February_.**

**The month is not over. _The Demons_ sill have to feed, and I 'am one of them. Don't worry, I only come out between midnight, the time between dusk and dawn. But alas, I sit here in a dark room, feasting on goat-meat, trying to remember a time when I was happy. Oh, right, I was never happy, not even on _Valentine's Day_.**

**These are the words of an _American Shakespeare_.**

* * *

><p><strong>GN: Alright, how was it? Now I know it's kind of dark and luminous but that's how I write... or more like, that's how the _American Shakespeare_ writes. Just putting this in, my school year has started off terribly and I have to focus on my grades for a while, but soon and VERY soon, you will probably see a chapter every some odd weeks. I just had the time to post this poem to tell you guys I was alive and well (for the most part), and you will see me and the gang soon!**

**P.S. G/N: I currently refer to myself in the third person, just to let you gys know, because it's cooler, ans also because I turn into a different person when I write. OK, bye.**


	5. Play with Two Dogs with One Ball

**G/N: Oh... my... GOSH! Where did I come from? From my mother's womb of course but, that's beside the point.**

** Hey guys, I'm back and badder than ever! I was going to write a summer series, but of course that was a bust. It will be out whenever because appearently, I can't keep promises. This is the 5th chapter of _Tenten 101_ FINALLY! It's been almost... I don't know how many months but a long time! I have some spelling and grammartical mistakes in earlier chapters but I really don't feel like typing ALL of that again, so deal with and fill in the blank or spell something for me. While you're at it, read my other stories as well, there are some MAJOR jacked up stuff over there! **

** What I've noticed that some of my writing is a bit volgar, so I've decided to tone it down. I don't write like that, like, at ALL! So from now on I'm going to be a bit more reasonable and romantic in this one with just a tad of volgar! :P Well, enjoy!**

**But let me catch you guys up: _Tenten 101_ is a spoof of the _Animal Planet_ show, _Dogs 101_, so in this story we will learn about cats... no, I mean dogs. Always get those two mixed up, but anyway. I've been writing more and getting more ideas from the Great Beyond and slightly less funnier jokes so, enjoy all of the 2012-2013 stories they will be wild and crazier! I'm more mature now so no more dick jokes or gay sex or whatever because that's not what Naruto's about. It's about friendship when you need it the most, love when hate is all around, and freakin _awesome_ ninja moves! I know there are worse stuff than _Gwen's Series_ out there, but I'm just stating the obivious. **

** Disclamier: I do not own _Naruto_.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4: Play with Two Dogs with One Ball<strong>

Have you ever tried to sneak into someone's house without waking up their attack dogs, or tripping the alarm system? That's how Neji felt as he tiptoed up the walkway towards the sliding doors.

"_Damn_," Neji thought to himself, "_I'm glad Tenten called ahead of time but, Lord Hiashi probably got the wrong idea about why I was over there so_ _late_." He walked up silently to the front door and pulled out his house key. Only then, in the heat of the moment, did he realize how _many_ keys he had. Neji filpped through keys to things he didn't even know you're suppose to have locks too!

_Key to my room... key to my bathroom... key to my Reese stash... key to my Meanie Babies collection... key to the shed... Squid Girl keychain... key to my locker- here it is! _

Neji stuck the key into the lock as quietly as he could without waking up the entire village. He used his nail to slowly slide the door to the side and slip through the world's smallest crack. Once he was in, he slid the door back and breathe a sigh of relief... until he quickly sucked it back in when the lights turned on.

"Where have you been, Neji?"

_What, no honorific? _Neji knew he couldn't escape now, so he just turned and faced his uncle with a bored expression "I was at a friend's house returning her lost dog." Neji brushed passed him, but Hiashi grabbed his shoulder.

"I heard. But, what took you so long to get back here. Did you run into any... distractions?"

Neji pushed his hand away. _Yes._ "No." he said blankly.

His uncle smirked down at him. "Are you sure that she didn't... _try_ anything, with _you_?"

_No._ "Yes." Neji knew exactly where this was going. Whenever Neji stayed out late doing whatever, Hiashi always, and I mean, _always_, asked him the same question: Did you lose your virginity? Even if it was indirectly, the pervert knew what he was doing to him mentally.

Neji shook his head. "Hiashi-sama, I did not have sex with Tenten, okay? So you can stop asking me." He bit his bottom lip. _I should'nt have said that,_ _it's just that he keeps poking and prodding me to, so it just slipped out... sort of._

His uncle twerked an eyebrow. "Hwww, so you stayed long enough to get her name?" he smirked.

Neji snorted. "Uncle, I apologize but I have some homework and get this stupid essay typed up." Every word he said just got him deeper and deeper into his uncle's crazy imagination.

Hiashi smiled slightly and stepped aside so his nephew could go to his room. "Now if you don't mind," Neji turned and pulled his shorts up, "'Am going to take a shower."

** . . .**

What happened the next day was a total surprise.

By the time Neji sat down in his seat, he was 10 minutes late. The homeroom teacher shook her head and took roll call. Same old students said their same old names and got their same old check marks. But the one person who doesn't say their name in the morning is Tenten. Tenten _never_ comes to school in the morning. I mean NEVER. She always comes 5 minutes after the first class and sleeps for the rest of the day. But today, she was front n' center, clean n' cut. Even the teacher had to look back at the book to make sure she wasn't a new student!

"Well then," said the teacher, closing her attendence book, "so glad to see our very own Tenten to finally join homeroom for once."

Tenten gave an awkward smile and jittered a little. "I just decided that this morning was going to be special." She looked at Neji out the corner of her eye. _What's with that look?_ Neji thought to himself. Tenten smiled her usual smile at him and faced the front. He could've just melted in that smile... but, he still had his supisions about her, so he just paid back attention to the teacher.

When the first bell rung, Tenten nearly knocked everyone down when she bolted out the door and down the hall.

"No running in the halls!" The homeroom teacher yelled at her as Tenten ran and turned a corner on one foot. "What Am I going to do with that student?" The teacher said to herself.

Neji shook his head and gathered his books. _What Am I going to do with her?_

The classes that day flew by and each was a surprise.

Tenten raised her hand in each class for each question. Neji was so dumbfounded by this that he couldn't consentrate on any of his work and made a C+ on his Biology quiz.

"I am very disappointed in you, Neji-san," his teacher told him, "you should study more and sleep earlier." He walked away shaking his head.

Neji just looked down at his paper. _If only I had said 'no' to go in her house, I would've had time to study instead of taking that shower..._

"Neji-kun?" Neji was quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Tenten with a conserned look on her face. "You okay? I hope you don't see it as my fault you got a bad grade." She bowed her head.

_Oh crap. _"No, not at all," he put his hand on her shoulder, "it's just that I had to type up an essay for history class and I took a shower. Do you know how long it takes to dry this hair?" He said sarcastically.

He meant it as a joke and she took it. She laughed a little and pushed him playfully. "Riiiight, drying your hair." She winked at him and gave him a warm smile. They stayed like that for a few more seconds. Neji could see his own eyes dancing in her own, smiling right back. A warm feeling filled up inside him, and in Tenten also. Neji unknowingly smiled at her and started rubbing her arm.

Tenten blushed slightly and put her hand on his to stop the soothing sensation. The warm smile disappeared. "Umm... Neji-kun, I-I can't..." she trailed off for a moment, looking down and shaking her head slightly. Neji slipped his hand back to his side and mentally slapped himself. _Why would you do that you idiot? Tenten_ _does'nt even have those feelings for you, ignoring the events of yesterday at her door... or does she? _Neji just nodded his head at her silence, not entirely wanting to tell him what's going in inside her head.

The bell rung for the end of the day and all of the students packed up their books and ran out the door, ready for the weekend... all but one.

Neji had to talk to the teacher about extra credit he could do for the bad grade he got. He gathered up the work and walked towards the door... but stopped. He could tell Tenten was on the other side, pacing nervously and whispering to herself. As soon as he stepped out, she looked up with a small smile and put a hand in her hair to smooth it down.

"Hey Neji-kun, I wanted to ask you something." She stood in front of him, he could tell she was anxious about something, but what? After a couple of seconds without him answering, she just let it out. "Will you go running with me tomorrow?"

Neji felt his heart drop. He was more expecting an outing or dinner... or date. He closed his eyes for a second to think about it, then said yes. Tenten let out a shout of excitment and ran into him for a hug. Both were surprised by the warmth of the embrace. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist automatically, putting his face in her hair smelling it. He could feel her arms tighten around his neck comfortably, the side of her face pressed against his neck.

Right now, Neji didn't care how he even got into this situation, hugging her tightly against his body feeling her warmth. All he cared about was her. The real her, the dog loving flirting girl that she was. He liked that about her ever since their younger days of the Academy. Over energetic, confident, humorous, smart, beautiful, and a master in weaponary! She's the whole package but, there was something she was hiding from him, he just didn't know what... till now.

Her hair smelled of pomegranate, compared to Neji's peach one. Okay, they were out of his favorite conditioner so he had to buy the only one they had which was sunset peach. Neither one knew how long they were hugging until Tenten spoke. "About last night... I didn't mean it," she was speaking softly into his ear making sure he heard every word she had to say, "you are pretty cute." She withdrew from the hug and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>GN: THERE IT IS! Did you like it? I know I've been gone for a lifetime but here I am! I will be psoting as often as I can and working on this story because... I actually like writing romance! I hope you guys do the three 'R's and make my day. God bless. ;) New stories coming soon. I am having a congratulatory smoke right now! No not really, smoking is bad don't do it. Like, ever. **

**And one more thing: give me some ideas! If you feel like something is hidin' in this story that's not showing up, bring it to my attention! PM me and say hello or ohla or whatever language you are, and bring something to my eyes. Also, does the first chapter remind you of another anime or manga?**


End file.
